


Once Upon A Time

by charlottedrake



Series: A Way to Auradon [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Huma - Freeform, Umal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Once upon a time, they actually were friends. Once upon they actually liked each other. Once upon a time, that friendship came to an end.Once upon a time she met him. Once upon a time he started feeling differently about her.Once upon a time, they could have almost ruled world.





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, not very long ago, maybe seven or eight years ago, they were friends.

No, they were more than friends. They were best friends, partners in crime, and some even went as far as calling them possible soulmates. That’s how well they got along.

Once upon a time, they were inseparable.

Trouble. They were trouble together. Anywhere they went, they caused trouble together. Fighting, stealing, mischief. They did all of that together.

Once upon a time, they started to feel things that they weren’t allowed to feel. At least, not in the Isle.

They weren’t sure how to describe those feelings at the time, but all the green-eyed, witch knew was that she would kill anyone who would dare touch her brown-eyed friend.

Same went for the sea witch, if anyone ever dared to bring harm towards her friend, she would make it her personal mission, to hunt them down.

Once upon a time, they had plans to take over the isle and to rule the world. Together.

“Would you look at that.” Seven year old Mal, the one considered to be ‘the baddest of them all’ of her generation, said as she threw a fried shrimp at the TV. “King Beasty and his boring wife, are throwing a ball for their son’s birthday.”

Uma, daughter of Ursula, who sat right beside Mal, rolled her eyes. “Imagine how boring those stupid parties must be. I mean, where’s the fun in slow dancing in a room full of a bunch of old people.”

“Imagine how much more fun it would be if perhaps a dragon, were to crash that party.” Mal smirked as the image played through her head. “All those pretty princesses and soft princes, running around in fear, because of me.”

“Hopefully someday.”

“Don’t hope Uma.” Mal told her brown-eyed friend, sternly. “Like my mother always says, hope is for the weak. If we want something, we don’t hope for it. We fight for it, with blood and sweat.”

“How are we supposed to fight for something, when they’ve left us with nothing?” Uma wonders out loud, not being able to hide her frustration and anger towards the people of Auradon.

“We’ll figure it out.” Mal replied with a confidence that intrigued the young sea witch. Uma watched as the daughter of Maleficent glared at the TV screen, which was showcasing footage of the young beast prince.

“How are you so sure that we will?”

The green-eyed girl turned to face her friend and smiled. “The daughters of the most evil and vile witches teaming up together? That’s something that just screams power. Power that we will have once you and I take over.”

Uma couldn’t help but smile back at her friend, there was something about the glow in Mal’s green eyes that brought her courage. She believed her when she said that, and she wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the thought of the two of them taking over the world, did bring some sort of joy to her.

Once upon a time, they would both sit in a private area near the docks, just to stare at the land of magic.

“What do you think it’s like?” Uma had asked one evening, as they observed the bright lights that came from the land across. “Auradon?”

“Hmm” The green-eyed fairy hummed as she thought about her friend’s question. “I see puffy, pink dresses and squeaky clean castles. They probably have loads of pixie dust too. How gross.”

“Is it really though?” Uma asked in an almost sigh. “Do you ever think about how life would be like on there? How different we would be if we were born there instead of here?”

“You don’t need to think about that.” Mal told her as she grabbed her shoulders, forcing the sea witch to look at her. “Listen to me Uma, one day you and I will find our way out of this stupid barrier and find our way to Auradon. There, we will make the king and everyone pay for leaving us with nothing, and for what they did to our parents.”

Uma couldn’t protest or argue with anything that Mal said, so she just nodded in response. Because if Mal said something, then she believed her.

Once upon a time, they were each other’s strength.

There was this one time that Ursula had gotten really mad at her daughter, that she started beating and throwing her across the room. That was the last time that Uma would ever mess around with her mom’s potions.

It was the first time that Mal had seen Uma cry. Usually, whenever someone cried on the Isle, they were to be ridiculed and mocked. But Mal didn’t mock or ridicule Uma, instead she took her to their usual hiding spot by the docks, and let her sob into her arms. She also made sure to threaten anyone who had possibly seen her friend crying, she didn’t want them to mention it ever again. Comforting and protecting someone wasn’t something that was supposed to be done on the Isle, but she did it anyways.

The green-eyed girl swore that she would take revenge upon anyone who brought tears to her friend’s eyes. Who knew that was a promise that she would eventually break.

Once upon a time, they were best friends. But that all changed as soon as Maleficent saw how much her eight year old daughter had cared for the daughter of Ursula, one of the many people that she despised on this isle.

“You’re spending too much time with that girl.” Maleficent hissed as she pushed her daughter onto a chair a bit too roughly.

“She’s my friend.” Mal had replied, a bit taken aback by her mother’s sudden harsh behavior. Not that her mother was usually any kind to her, but she also wasn’t this harsh.

“Friend?” Maleficent erupted in a roar of laughter. “Are you stupid girl? Don’t make me laugh. Look at yourself, you’re a villain and villains don’t have any friends. Villains have allies, partners, a team, with who they will carry out their evil deeds with!”

Mal felt her cheeks heat up, her mother was laughing at her. She didn’t like that at all. “Uma’s like a partner to me.” she spoke up. “We’re planning to find a way to take over Auradon when we’re-”

Maleficent laughed again, harder this time. “Silly girl! How are you supposed to rule the world with that fish girl by your side?”

“S-She's my-”

“She's useless that's what she is! Just like her mother and her aunt, she'll probably end up getting defeated by a bunch of mer-people. How humiliating is that!” The Mistress of Evil fumed. Her daughter was questioning her, and she didn't like that one bit.

“But mom-”

“But nothing!” The woman snapped. “Listen here daughter of mine,” she leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing the young girl to look at her. “If you want to succeed, then you have to drop that useless sea witch and ally yourself with kids who actually do stand a chance."

“Like who?” Mal held her tears back. She didn't like it when her mom yelled at her. She didn't want her mom to see her cry, she's not supposed to cry. Villains don't cry.

“Don't worry about that my little nasty,” Maleficent smiled as she gently started to pat her daughter’s head. “You just focus on putting that smelly octopus’ daughter in her place. I’ll take care of the rest.

Mal had a choice to make. Would she listen to her mother or would she listen to her heart. The young girl soon realized what her choice would be.

A true villain never allowed for their hearts to lead them, they relied on their greed and their thirst for power, as a guide. Within that moment, Mal knew what she needed to do.

Once upon a time, Mal broke Uma’s heart.

It had been days since Uma had spoken to her friend. That was quite unusual, given the fact that Mal would always stop by Ursula’s shop at least once a day. But it had been a while since her last visit.

On the few occasions that she did see her, she noticed that she was hanging around three other kids. Maybe they were kids from her school? She would’ve approached her then, had she not been busy running errands for her mother.

She couldn’t help but wonder what it was about those three kids that had suddenly gained Mal’s interest.

That, she would find out a few days later, when one of the kids that Mal had been hanging around with, walked into her mother’s shop. The blue-haired girl had walked up to her, her head was tilted to the side as she twirled her hair with her finger. She told her that Mal wanted to see her by the pond that’s near Dragon Hall. She said that Mal had something very important to tell her.

The young sea witch couldn’t contain her curiosity and excitement, and found a way to sneak past her mother in order to go meet up with her ruthless friend.

Upon arriving there however, those emotions were then replaced by fear and worry when she saw that Mal seemed to have fallen in the pond and was struggling to keep herself from sinking.

“Oh my god, Mal!” she heard the blue-haired girl, who’s name she then learned was Evie, call out. “Don’t just stand there, go help her!”

Within a second, Uma had jumped in the pond to save her drowning friend, but once she helped the girl out of the water, she was greeted with a bucket of shrimp falling on her head.

Suddenly, a group of kids appeared from behind the bushes, as they bursted in laughter at the sight of the soaking girl with shrimp on her head.

“Rule number one about being a villain Uma, you never rescue others from danger. You either let them suffer or fight for themselves.” Mal sneered. “Guess you really aren’t bad enough to be a part of my group. Not to mention that you’re no where near big enough either. You’re not good enough to help me take over the world, maybe you should just stick to something a little more fitting for you.” Mal caught eye of an empty sandbox, and pointed. “Like that sandbox over there, you already have a bucket to go with it! Oh, and don’t worry you could keep the shrimp too.”

Uma felt her heart drop as the girl stood up and dangled a shrimp right in front of her face. “You failed Uma, or should I say Shrimpy?” the girl laughed out loud at the sight of the vulnerable girl. “Suits you much better, doesn’t it Shrimpy?”

Tears had already started forming the young sea witch’s eyes as she stood up and ran away, while the kids laughed and continued to call her Shrimpy. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, she couldn’t believe what Mal had just done to her. She’s her friend. Why? Why would she do this to her?

Mal kept her eyes on her former friend, watching as she ran away with tears in her eyes. Her prideful smile faltered at the sight, Uma was crying because of her. She had made her friend cry after swearing that she would bring harm to anyone who would dare do so.

She didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to humiliate Uma in front of almost every kid on the Isle. But she had to do it, Mal would do anything to make her mother proud, even if it meant hurting the friend that she cared about the most.

Once upon a time, Uma made a new friend- No, not a friend. After what happened with Mal, Uma never dared to consider anyone else a friend ever again. But, if someone had to come close to being a friend to her, it would be none other that Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook.

At the beginning, they had a rough start. As it turns out, Harry Hook was one of the kids who had witnessed when Mal had dumped a bucket of shrimp over the dark-haired girl’s head.

It had been a couple days after the incident, Uma’s hair still reeked of that awful shrimp that had been dumped over her head. No matter how many times she washed her hair, she couldn’t get the scent to go away, so needless to say, she hasn’t been in the best moods lately.

One afternoon, Harry Hook had stopped by Ursula’s Fish & Chips to eat. The boy had made the terrible mistake of telling Uma “And be sure to make it quick Shrimpy, I don’t got all day,” after placing his order.

As said before, Uma hadn’t been in such a good mood for the past few days, and instantly snapped at boy. She had thrown a tray of food at him, before grabbing a sword and pinning him to the ground, with the blade slightly pushed against his neck.

“What’s my name?” she asked, her tone was dead serious.

“You’re kind of strong for such a scrawny girl.” the young boy chuckled. “Aren’t you Shrim-”

“What’s _my_ name?!” Uma growled, as she pressed the blade further down the boy’s neck. She had been called Shrimpy for the past few days, and she was sick of it. Unfortunately, it was Hook’s boy who was facing her wrath at the moment.

“Get off me,” the boy tried to push the girl off, but she was much stronger than she seemed.

“I’m not going to ask you again,” Uma said in a low voice as her eyes narrowed. “What’s _my_ name?”

For the first time, Harry had to admit that he feared for his life as the daughter of Ursula had pushed the sword a bit deeper, finally managing to cut him slightly. She clearly wasn’t afraid of hurting him and he clearly didn’t want to die, so he swallowed his pride and muttered her name. “Uma.”

The young sea witch smirked, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you, say it louder.”

Harry felt as the blood streamed down his skin, he refrained himself from rolling his eyes, in fear of angering her even more. “Uma!” he said again, this time louder and clearer.

Satisfied with his answer, Uma removed the sword from his skin, allowing for the boy to stand up. Harry wiped the blood that remained on his skin.

“Clean this up.”

The boy looked at her as if she had lost her mind, “What? Why would I do that? It’s your mess!” he scoffed.

“You’re the reason I made this mess in the first place!” the dark-haired girl exclaimed.

“No!”

“Do it.”

“Why?”

Uma responded by pressing her sword back against him, this time on his chest. “Because I said so.”

It didn’t take Harry long for him to give in, he did what he was told to do. And he couldn’t even be mad about it, he had brought this upon himself after all.

It had soon become a habit, her ordering him around. He didn’t know why he obeyed her or why he let her boss him around, but he just did.

Given their rocky start, who would’ve thought that the two would become frien- partners.

Once upon a time, Uma had decided to form a pirate crew, where she was captain and Harry would be her first mate.

Because of the formation of her crew, she was reunited with a kid that she used to hang around with a couple years ago, Gil.

Now Gil, he was something. If there had to be a word to describe what that boy was, it would be something. He was a lot slower than most kids on the Isle, mentally at least, because physically, he was in such a good shape for a thirteen year old.

Gil also made the mistake once, and many times after, of calling Uma by the name ‘Shrimpy’. At first, it really riled the girl up, to the point that she had threatened to kill the blonde boy. But, as she spent more time with the boy, she realized that he really couldn’t help it.

Yes, it still managed to piss her off, but the worst punishment the boy ever received from her, was getting thrown out of the shop by Harry for a couple hours.

Once upon a time, the young Hook boy, Harry, started to see his captain in a new light, she no longer was just a leader that he admired endlessly, she had become someone who he was willing to die for, if she asked him to.

Not to mention that the daughter of Ursula had grown to become very attractive in his eyes, she wasn’t the same scrawny girl that would order him around for no absolute reason, she was now a beautiful girl, who he would follow to the depths of hell and back, even if she didn’t ask him to.

Was it an obsession?

Was it admiration?

Was it lust?

He didn’t know for sure, but one thing was certain, the seventeen year old boy literally worshipped the ground that she walked on. He would do anything to please her, anything to see that twinkle in her eyes, that she would get whenever she was happy.

He wasn’t sure how obvious it was, but people often would raise their eyebrows up at the fact that Harry was so protective over his hook, he wouldn’t let anyone touch it. Uma was the exception of course, Uma was always an exception when it came to Harry.

He may not know how to describe those feelings, but one thing’s for sure, for Harry, Uma was special. Too special, he knew that the girl was very capable of defending herself, but he couldn't help but getting overprotective whenever someone would dare to stand up to his captain.

He never acted upon those feelings though, for not only were they frowned upon on the Isle, but he also wasn’t sure if his wicked captain, felt the same way.

Harry knew about her past with Mal, and he knew that she took her betrayal very hard, leaving her unwilling to ever try to form any sort of emotional relationships again. He also knew, that Mal was all that the girl thought about.

He wasn’t sure if it was because the aqua-haired girl was still too hung up on the supposed baddest of them all, or if it was because she was still in thirst of revenge against her former friend.

Either way, Harry was certain that he was most likely one the last people on her mind, especially after it was announced that the Mal and the three other kids that she had dropped Uma for, were suddenly granted the opportunity to escape the isle.

Oh, how had that angered the young sea witch, Gil and Harry remember watching as the girl was throwing and purposely breaking things all around. Uma was completely outraged.

It wasn’t fair. Mal was finally one step closer to achieving her goal, the goal that they had once planned to accomplish together.

Why was it that Mal always got everything, while she always got nothing! The rotten four had a plan. A plan to steal Fairy Godmother’s magic wand, to break the barrier, in order to free the villains.

Once upon a time, Mal and her friends were the most respected descendants on the isle, that was until they turned their back on evil and everyone on the island, and instantly became traitors to the people of the Isle.

Uma, yet again, took the betrayal from the rotten four, deeply. As much as she hated to admit it, she was relying on Mal and her friends to break down the barrier, in order for her and her crew to rise into power. But she didn’t, Mal and her friends had turned their backs on them. Mal had turned her back on her, again.

However this time, Uma didn’t let this betrayal completely discourage her. Instead, it only enforced her even more.

For weeks, she watched how on the tv that hung across the counter at her mother’s shop, how much better life was for the rescued VKs. And once again, this only fueled her anger against Mal even more.

It wasn’t fair! Mal and her friends escaped the viciousness that was the Isle, but what about them. What about her? What about Harry? What about Gil? What about her crew? Were they just going to pretend as if nobody else on the Isle was suffering as well? Or did they just not matter as much as Mal and the other VKs did?

“Poser.” Uma muttered bitterly as she threw food from Harry’s tray, at the TV screen, where Mal’s interview had been airing.

“Traitor!” Harry called out immediately after her. Now that was one of the many reasons that the boy was her first mate, his loyalty and devotion to her was something that she fed off of. He always knew what to say.

Too bad that not everyone was as fast as her first mate was, she literally had to say “Hello?!”  
in order for the rest of the restaurant to join in on insulting that traitor.

“Oh, I would love to wipe their smiles off their faces.” Harry said as he walked over the tv, removing the food stain that had marked it, with his fingers and quickly disposing off it with his mouth. “You know what I mean?”

“Gil!” Uma had to snap at her clueless friend, who didn’t seem to be aware of what was going on, given that he was too busy stuffing his face with food. “You wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?!”

“Yeah, what they said.” the blonde boy said as he gulped down another yolk.

“That little traitor.” Uma continued, ignoring Gil’s half-assed response. “Who left us in the dark!”

“Who turned her back on evil.” Harry continued to back his captain up, as he ate away.

“Who said you weren’t big or bad enough to be in her gang!” Gil added, the young boy really thought he was helping.

Uma, Harry, and the rest of the crew, all turned to look at Gaston’s son, not believing he had the audacity to bring up a very touchy subject, that would easily anger their captain.

“Back when we were kids.” Gil continued, as he was given silence as a response. “Come on, you guys remember. She called her ‘Shrimpy’ and the name just kind of-”

Uma’s glare and Harry stiffening startled him for a moment. “-Stuck.” No, Harry wasn’t about to hook the boy, he was his friend after all, but he was considering giving the boy a slap or two, hoping to knock some sense into him. Not only did it annoy Uma, when Gil called her Shrimpy, but it annoyed Harry as well. Anything that bothered his captain, was unacceptable in his eyes. He probably would have ended up slapping or punching Gil across the face, had Uma not placed her hand on his arm, letting him know that it was fine.

Uma ignored Gil, as she turned to face Harry. “That snooty, little witch. Who grabbed everything she wanted and left _me_ nothing!”

Harry bit his lip as he stared into the girl’s eyes, their faces were standing so close to each other, that he could feel her breath. Even when she was riled up, she somehow managed to cause him to feel a warm sensation in his heart.

“No, she left you that sandbox and then she said that you could have the shrimp-”

“I need you to stop talking!” the sea witch slammed her hand against the table, clearly growing very annoyed with Gil’s unnecessary comments.

“Look!” Harry exclaimed as he too, was growing annoyed by Gil. “We have her turf now! They can stay in bore-don-” Truth be told, he was never really fascinated by the idea of Auradon, at least not since Uma and the crew have been the ones running the Isle for the past six months.

“Harry, that’s her turf now!” Uma snapped, as she shut off the tv, she couldn’t stand looking at her face any longer. “And I want it too! We should not be getting her leftovers!”

For once, the aqua-haired girl just wanted to be excel at something, without being told that the formally purple-haired witch, was better at her at it. For once, she wanted to have something that Mal didn’t have. For once, she didn’t want to be in her shadow.

“Son of Hook. Son of Gaston. And Me! Most of all, daughter of Ursula!” the girl exclaimed as she looked into the distance, with that sparkle in her eyes that Harry liked to see. She then shoved Gil to the side, and turned her body to face Harry. “What’s _my_ name?” she asked him.

Harry Hook didn’t have to think twice, as he immediately removed his hat and kneeled down before her, not once breaking eye contact with his magnificent captain. “Uma.” he breathed out slowly, knowing how much she liked it when her name was said with admiration and respect. Not that he had to fake those emotions for her, because that’s exactly what he felt towards her and more.

“What’s _my_ name?” she then turned to face Gil, who was still too occupied stuffing his face. “Uma?” he said, almost as if he were unsure of the answer.

“What’s my name? What’s my name?” Uma asked once more, this time expecting a response from the entire crew, who fortunately, did not disappoint.

Once upon a time, she came face to face with her again. Mal had returned, Uma knew this was a moment that she had to take advantage of, which of course she did, given the fact that she had the girl’s precious boyfriend captured.

Uma wanted Mal to bring her the wand in exchange for Ben, but at the same time, she wanted to see how far the daughter of Maleficent would go for King Beasty’s boy. She would never admit this to herself, but it stung. It stung to see how Mal was willing to do anything to save the King and her friend’s life, even if it meant sword fighting against her, something that Mal had always sucked at and hated since they were kids. It stung to see the girl stand up for them, when she couldn’t even stand up for her, back when they were younger.

And of course, Mal and her friends had gotten away! Uma would’ve completely lost it, had she not found that the clutzy witch had dropped her mother’s spellbook.

Within an instance, Uma had regained hope, something that she was told by Mal herself to never do, but she couldn’t help it, not when things were turning out so easy for her.

“The plan is simple.” Uma explained to her crew as she prepared herself to escape the barrier while the Rotten four and the king were still in the Isle. “I spell the king, make him fall in love with me, have him take me as his date to cotillion, there I will snatch the magic wand from that stupid fairy, and I’ll break the barrier. It’s brilliant-”

“It’s stupid!” Harry quickly interjected, causing all eyes to look at him, including Uma’s. “It’ll never work, not when you’re going to be surrounded by royal guards. The minute you grab the wand from that old lady’s hand, you’re dead!”

Harry wasn’t having it, there was no way that he was letting his captain go off on such a dangerous mission, especially not one that could result in her never coming back alive. Also, the idea of having that King all over Uma made him sick to his stomach. Uma was someone who had to be respected, there’s no way he’d allow any silly king from Auradon, invade his captain’s personal space. “You should at least let me go with you.” he added, trying his best to hide his evident concern over her. “Just in case something goes wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, because the guards won’t do anything as long as I have Ben by my side!” Uma replied, clearly taken aback by the fact that Harry was even thinking about questioning her at a time like this.

“So what?” Harry growled at Uma’s previous statement, she had basically implied that she didn’t need him to protect her, but rather that stupid king to do so instead. “Your mum had that Prince Eric by her side too and look how things turned out for her! He was the one who ended up driving a ship through her and killed her!”

“That’s the thing Harry, I’m not my mom! I can do this! Have some faith, won’t you?” The girl raised her voice at her first mate, she couldn’t believe that now was the time that he had chosen to start an argument with her. “What kind of a first mate doesn’t trust their captain?”

Harry let out a sigh, he doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. It’s not everyday that he questioned Uma. “I’m just saying, it’s just too risky.” He told her, more calmly this time. “You should let me come with you.”

“No!” Uma almost shouted, “I need you here. Ready to sail the ship, as soon as I break down the barrier.”

“There’s just got to be a better way.” Harry breathed out. He couldn’t believe he was about to go along with this dangerous plan of hers. It’s like it was said before, he would do anything for his captain.

“There is no better way, Harry!” Uma told him as she prepared to dive, once she noticed that the barrier had started to shimmer a bit. “This is our only chance of freedom, freedom that they stole from us! I will not let this opportunity pass out.”

With that being said, the young pirate boy knew that there was nothing that he could say or do, that would change his captain’s mind. He really hoped that this would all go well, and so did the whole crew, not only for Uma’s sake, but for their personal sake too. For they knew that Uma was the calm and the person that Harry cherished most in his life, if anything were to happen to their captain, they knew that there would be no one able to stop Harry from going completely insane.

Once upon a time, Uma had failed. Again.

She couldn’t believe it. How was it possible that Mal had won, again! Maybe, just maybe, the purple-haired witch had been right about her. Maybe she really wasn’t as bad as she thought she was.

The sea witch had found herself sitting in her and Mal’s old hiding spot near the docks, as she stared up at the stars. Here, they had declared that they were to rule Auradon together. Here, Uma had once had a friend that she cared about more than herself. Here, she allowed herself to be tricked to believe that Mal had felt the same way that she had felt about her.

She failed, once again. She failed her crew. She failed Gil. She failed Harry. She failed herself.

Uma couldn’t help but wonder how different things could possibly be, had Mal never betrayed her. How differently would she be as a person, if her and Mal were still friends?

It didn’t take long for Uma to hear footsteps approach her from behind, she quickly wiped a tear that had started to stream down her face, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I found you.” she heard him say, in a sigh of relief.

Uma looked up to see none other than her first mate, Harry Hook. She didn’t say anything and continued to look up at the stars. She felt as he sat down right beside her, also not saying a word. She wasn’t ready to talk yet, but when she was, he would be there, listening.

“How did you know where to find me?” Uma then asked, after the two of them had sat in utter silence for a few minutes.

Harry gave her a half smile, “Well you weren’t at our swimming spot nor on the rooftop of your mother’s shop, and then I remembered, you always came down to this specific spot after experiencing any confrontation with that traitor.”

Uma chuckled lightly, “Guess I wasn’t being as subtle as I thought.”

They fall into another deep silence, as Uma continued to keep her eyes on the stars, as for Harry, well, the only star in his eyes was his captain. Even under the moonlight, with her hairy all messy, she was still the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.

“I’m sorry.” Uma had whispered. “I failed. I failed the crew. I failed myself. I failed you.”

“No, Uma. You didn’t” Harry was quick to shut down any negative thoughts that she may be having about herself. “You tried to save us, this just happened to be one of the times that it did not work.”

“Yeah, one of the many times.” she scoffed. “The crew probably hates me right now, I didn’t grant them the freedom that they’ve wanted. Some captain I am.”

Harry brought her hand up to his face, and placed a sweet kiss on it. “You risked yourself to save us, you risked yourself to save me.” He replied. “That alone, is something that we will forever be grateful towards you for. They don’t hate you Uma, because you proved that you don’t just care about yourself, you care about all of us. That’s something that’s very rare here, which is why you’ve got so many loyal followers. Like me.”

“Really?” she asked in disbelief. “Even when I’ve failed so many times, you’re still willing to follow me? You’re still willing to be my first mate?”

“Uma, I’d follow you anywhere that you went. And you bet your sea shell necklace I would!” He exclaimed. He couldn’t believe she was asking him this, he thought he had made his loyalty undeniably clear to her. “As a matter of fact, I’d fight anyone who would even dare think about taking my place as your first mate.”

Uma couldn’t refrain the grin that was growing on her face, “How do you always know how to make me feel better?”

“Guess you could say it's a special talent of mine.” He smirked in response.

They both chuckled lightly, before the silence dwelled upon them again. At that moment, Harry knew that Uma had been lying. He hadn’t made her feel better, at least not completely better.

“Is anything else on your mind?”

“It's Mal.” Uma didn't even try to hide it anymore. It was Harry after all, she could tell her first mate anything.

Harry’s face faltered a bit, of course it was Mal, when was it ever not Mal?

“You know for someone who hates her, you seem to think a lot about her?” Harry didn't need to ask to know the answer to that question.

“Mal and I used to come to this spot when we were little. We always talked about how someday we would rule Auradon together, and it's just weird.”

“What was, love?” Harry couldn't even be mad, Uma rarely talked about her old relationship with Maleficent’s daughter, but he knew that she cared about the green-eyed witch a lot when she was younger.

“Seeing her in Auradon, by Ben’s side.” Uma admitted with a sigh. “She really did keep her word, she's about to rule Auradon, only that it won't be me the one by her side. It's him who will be.”

“You still care about her, don't you?” Harry asked sadly. It pained him to see the person that he cared about the most, mourn over someone who has treated her so badly over the past years.

“Care?” Uma scoffed. “Please, after everything she's done to me, that reptile doesn't deserve any of that from me.”

Harry was glad to hear that, he was glad to hear that his captain knew that she deserved better. But then again, for the young boy, no one would ever be good enough for his captain.

“But I will admit, as wrong as it is to say this outloud on this dump.” Uma continued. “I did love her once. And because of that, I've come to understand why that word is so frowned upon here. It causes weakness Harry, and that's what happened to me. I was weak because I loved her. Never again will I allow that to happen to me.”

Harry was taken aback by Uma’s use of the word love. He had heard it very rarely on the isle, his older sister Harriet has said it to her boyfriend once.

Love. He couldn't help but wonder, could that be the word to describe what he feels for Uma?

“I'm going to steal Auradon from her,” Uma suddenly said. “One day it will be me ruling that place, not her and her stupid beasty king.”

“And I hope to be there right beside you, ruling with you.” Harry responded as he placed a hand over her shoulder. “You and Me?”

Uma smirked at her first mate, and placed her hand over his. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
